


Home Sweet Home

by unlockthelore



Series: Alohomora [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Indian Harry Potter, POV Alternating, Some Plot, Vignette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlockthelore/pseuds/unlockthelore
Summary: Lily loved James for his spontaneity but sometimes it could be a little tiring, especially when carrying a little bundle of joy and settling in a new community. James insists that they can get through it together and make Godric’s Hollow their home — but more importantly, he’ll do anything for her and their son.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Alohomora [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203830
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While watching James carry the boxes into their new home, Lily couldn't help but think and think of the little things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The musical inspiration for this chapter is **Romance in the Air** from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword as depicted by **Streaming Music Studios**.

**Knick Knack, Tick Tacks**

Godric’s Hollow wasn’t the worst place to call home, or raise a child.

It was a cozy little village. Close-knit enough that over a dozen people had come to offer their welcomes and help with carrying the trunkful of boxes James struggled to maneuver from their flat in Winterbourne to the old sedan he’d proudly bought when they started dating. Rubbing a hand over her rounded belly, Lily sighed and listened to his brisk, heavy footsteps as he carried box after box over the door’s threshold. Just as he insisted upon carrying her, silly man that he was.

Reclining against her arm chair’s soft, green and grey-checkered upholstery, she thought on how quickly it’d appeared in their home. Quickly enough for James to have set her down in it, then tossed a quilt over her stomach. The extent of her belly pushing it down to her lap, the length of it covering her legs much to his displeasure. But she waved him off before he could fuss over her anymore. Perenelle give her strength, any more of this and she would _combust_.

Being waited on hand and foot did naught a thing in changing how James look at her. Every morning before the move she’d wake up to find him at her side, eyes warmed over by dawnlight til they were glazed in glassy blue. His hand hovered over her stomach as if he were afraid to touch her and eventually she’d grown so tired of him hover-handing that she spent an afternoon telling him to have his way. Then, it was like seeing him making mischief all those years ago. Except instead of terrorizing half of Hogwarts, he knelt on the floor alternating between pressing his ear to her stomach and swearing he’d heard or felt something.

Those moments were enough for Lily to set aside own growing agitation at being _helpless_. Somedays, it was hardest to find her footing let alone get comfortable. She’d never place the blame on the life growing inside her but she couldn’t wait for him to be _out_ so she could finally rest.

Tugging at one end of the quilt, Lily sighed as warmth seeped into her aching joints. Leave it to Euphemia Potter to know exactly what she needed without saying a word. She followed the expertly woven pattern of blue warming threads laced into the quilt, admiring how they glistened with condensed heat pressed upon by _months_ of the woman’s magic being poured into it.

She’d been beside herself with joy when they’d been engaged and Lily had almost forgotten what it felt like to be doted on so earnestly. It reminded her of her own mother. Fleamont had been as jovial as her own father but she saw flickers of James in him from the way he laughed, to the floppy dark hair he’d shear short only for it to grow within weeks. Their kindness spanned from offering up their home during holidays to asking if she needed anything. Many occasions left Euphemia siding with her and chiding James much to his surprise.

_You’d best treat her right, James Potter. Lily dear, if he acts up even in the slightest, you let me know._

James whispered to her that its as the most his mother had ever scolded him and she could only laugh. Little pureblood princeling as he was, it must have been so hard for him to share his mother’s attention.

_With you? Never. She’s the right of it, Lils. You deserve the world. And here you are settling for me._

Lily swallowed. Though before those memories could choke her up, she heard a stumble then a thud followed by a muttered curse. Craning her next to see around the wide opening leading out into the corridor, her brow furrowed.

“You know that I’m not glass, don’t you?” She called out, curling her fingers around the chair’s arm. “I can lift something if you need it, James. Truly.”

After a bit of shuffling and scraping, James Potter poked his head around the doorway with one of those smiles that melted so many hearts - crooked and showing off a small gap between his two front teeth. It was boyish paired with his unlined face, clean shaven olive-skin browned from hours spent in the sun. As a girl, she refused to let that smile sway her with how terrible he’d been but now she melted just a little.

“It’s alright, Lils. I can…” James inched inside but something seemed to have caught his foot with how he stumbled into a series of one-footed sidelong hops, breath hitching mid-sentence. His brows furrowed as if he couldn’t believe this, a strained note of determination in his voice as he grunted out, “I can handle it.”

Lily snorted, clapping her hands over her mouth to stifle her giggles as he struggled with what looked like the string of fairy lights his father insisted they take. Something about keeping the fair folk at bay so their child wouldn’t be whisked away in the night. Lily couldn’t quite place the story to mind, entertained by how James tossed his head back once his foot was freed, nearly stumbling into the doorway.

Thick, shaggy black hair brushing shy of his shoulders escaped the ponytail she’d helped him tug it into earlier that morning, his poor hair tie flung somewhere across dusty, barren wooden floors. Lily sighed. No combs nor brush would ever tame that mane and she’d grown to adore it despite how often she’d find herself with a faceful of it when he slept facing her.

She smirked a little as he sauntered in as if nothing happened, flopping back against the chair’s backing as much as she could. Damn it all for being comfortable. “Aren’t we supposed to do this _together_? This is _our_ home..” And quite honestly, she was _tired_ of feeling useless.

James rolled his shoulder, the starch white of his dress shirt dampened in some spots with small grey patches of sweat. He ran his fingers through his hair then scrunched his nose, twisting his upper half around to look behind him. Lily smiled a bit. “Your hair tie is in the hall, love.”

When he glanced her way, he clicked his tongue acknowledgingly then simpered with a slight tip of his head. “Then we’ve already made ourselves at home, haven’t we?”

He came closer to her, laying his hands on the chair’s arms then bending at the waist. A soft, lingering kiss pressed against the clammy skin of her forehead. “We _are_ doing this together, Lily.” When he pulled away, she looked up at him skeptically, one brow arced.

“What? We _are_. _You_ are going to tell me where you want _everything_..” He sank down to one knee, his hands sliding off the chair’s arms to gather at the quilt’s edge, tucking it up as far as her stomach would allow. “And _I_ am going to make that happen.”

Her skepticism sank into sheepishness as she watched him, reminded of all those stories she’d read with her sister about Prince Charmings and first loves. Before when magic seemed like a far-off dream rather than a reality that twisted them apart. Her lips pursed, struck with a sudden wave of solemnity she’d shrugged off to focus instead on her darling James. He was far from a prince, and _charming_ would be an understatement, but she’d wizened up to his tricks even if she loved his heart.

“You don’t mind…?”

James lifted his chin, those hazel eyes twinkling. Dust drifted in the open air in specks of grey, dancing around his head. “ ‘Course not,” he ceased fiddling with the quilt to cup the underside of her stomach. His focus falling to the sheer roundness of it with a look of utter delight. “You’re doing more than enough.”

It would never fail to amuse her how excited he was at the prospect of fatherhood. A smile twitched at the corner of her lips as she traced her fingers over the growing bump, skimming the tips of his own then skirting away before he could take her hand. “Well, I’m glad you noticed,” she teased.

The agitation that’d come with feeling helpless still buzzed beneath her skin but it was met with a certain appreciation for him and others. When her work had become a little too much for her to do, her job begged her to take some time to herself.

Then James insisted that he would stay home - be a bit of a house maker - and she almost wanted to laugh. Then, she’d come home one day to their flat and was struck still in the doorway. It’d been so many years since she’d come home to the smell of spices in the kitchen, music playing through the tinny speakers of a beaten down radio, while warmth poured out of every crevice.

James stumbling out of the kitchen with flour streaked across his nose, glasses askew and an apron tucked around his waist to give her a kiss on the cheek. Her own flat had been barely used with how much traveling she did and the one she shared with James was much smaller than the home he’d grown up in but he seemed just as happy even without all his possessions.

Just as he did now.

He laughed at her joke, pressing a kiss to her cheek before he pulled away sapping all of the energy he’d brought with him. Her sigh, soft and wistful, nearly drowned out by his clomping footsteps so unlike the graceful stag he’d summon with his charm. It always was a sight to behold when the great James Potter, silver-tongued and sure-footed, would stumble and trip over his words in her presence. Euphemia told her he’d always been that way and she could imagine it. Watching him as he swung around the doorway, hopping over the trail of fairy lights then beating a path to the front door like a jackfoot rabbit.

Would their child be the same, Lily wondered, rubbing her hand over the bump. She could hardly wait to see how James would take to fatherhood, and try as she might to summon memories of her mother’s teachings - it all felt fuzzy now. Drowned out by times both good and bad spent with people she felt she’d never seen again.

Blinking away the hot sting of tears, she focused instead on the house’s sheer emptiness. It’d been one thing to imagine when James conjured the image before her in a misty haze rippling across their bathwater as they soaked and talked about where they would go.

Now, sitting here, it all felt so _real_. Come morning tomorrow there would be boxes to unpack and potential spats to be had but this would be their home. Every bit of plaster on its cool, brick walls would belong to them and the floors would be covered with carpets and rugs enchanted to warm tiny little feet scampering across them. Her fingers raked gentle trails over her stomach as she imagined James sprawled out in front of the fireplace clinging to the hands of a baby - _their_ baby.

Merlin’s beard, she wasn’t sure what _he_ would even look like. Would he have her curly red hair or James’ drooping hooded hazel eyes or would he have the same prominent green most of her family possessed, with its rounded teardrop curve she’d spent hours tracing in the mirror trying to find the crows feet that’d lined her mother’s. Maybe he would inherit his father’s messy hair, or _her_ father’s knobby knees, and the thought of it sent her into a fit of giggles.

“Are you sure we didn’t steal something from somewhere, Lily?” James called from the doorway, grunting and groaning as he lugged his burden inside. Muttering loud enough that she could hear though she knew he was grumbling to himself, “Swear we didn’t have _this_ much.”

The box thudded upon another before he went marching back outside and Lily shook her head, resting her cheek against her hand. “Oh, I’m sure!” She glanced up at the ceiling, admiring how clean the rafters looked. Not a single cobweb in sight. “I gave away _plenty_ of things, but one of us has a habit of _hoarding_.”

Another clatter down the hall trailed after her words before James poked his head around the doorway again. “You’ve _gotta_ stop doing that then, Lils.”

“Mm, you’re right..” She tsked, tutting softly as she looked around the sitting room’s wide space imagining where all of their furniture would go and how she’d need to baby proof their home. When she settled back, he was still watching her but his expression softened into that indescribable look. She wondered if he ever realized he was even _doing_ it or if he did it only because he thought she couldn’t see him.

Tamping down the rising flush to her cheeks, Lily folded her hands across her stomach as best she could, trying to emulate the posture of their old professor McGonagall. “Thank you _so_ much for your help, Sir _James Potter_.” With a flourish of her wrist, she pointed toward the window with a beautiful view of the front yard and the squat, green hedges lining the fence.

“You may now take your leave.”

James’ mouth fell open, melodramatic gasping puttered around aborted sentences. The box he’d been holding set down atop the one bearing the fairy lights but this time he hopped over their tripping length, walking toward her with a wagging finger. She dully heard the doorknob click and brought her hand to her mouth, stifling her giggles behind her palm.

“I see how it is,” he huffed. “So now that I’ve outlived my usefulnesses, you just _throw_ me away.” He tossed his hand carelessly as if dismissing the thought, fists jammed against his hips as he crouched down to eye level with her. His best attempt at remaining crossed thwarted by twitching lips and his head tilted sideways, reminding her of a puppy.

Sniffing and gathering her wits, Lily cleared her throat then lifted her chin imperiously. “Not at all..” She waved a hand over her stomach. “As you can see, I can hardly _stand_ let alone _throw you._ ”

A hissing chuckle sept out of the gap between his front teeth, lips pulled back in a wide grin as he fell forward onto his knees chuckling all the while. Lily couldn’t help but smile too. Her arms held out for him to fall into once he walked on his knees to her side, easing the blanket up the curve of her stomach then settling his arm across her. His head resting just shy of her breast, with his own chest pinned against the chair’s arm. It seemed rather uncomfortable and Lily winced, combing her fingers through his hair as he muttered, “Love you too…” with a merry chuckle.

“I love you most,” she dropped a kiss atop his head then looked around at the fortress of boxes lining the walls and tumbling out into the corridor. Now she was starting to see what he meant although a creeping fear more lurked outside inched up her spine. Cautiously, she asked, “.. Is that the last box?”

James’ face was buried against her side. His voice muffled against the fabric of her blouse as he tried to answer, realizing she couldn’t hear him when he lifted his head, sniffling. His nose was turning red and Lily rubbed lightly at its tip, thinking of brewing him a cold potion if she could find her cauldron in all this mess.

“ _Ugh_.. Ah, yeah..” James squinted as he looked around the room and Lily sighed. Tapping his chin to make him look forward before she reached up to adjust his glasses, pushing them lightly to sit on his wiggling, crooked nose. He gave her a wink then adjusted them as he saw fit, proclaiming proudly, “Just have to put everything where you want it.”

Lily hummed appreciatively, tracing the marks left from where his glasses pressed against his temple. “.. Stay with me for a bit?”

He practically beamed up at her before the first word even finished rolling off her tongue, settling again with his cheek pressed against her shoulder. “Don’t have to ask me twice.”

Lily traced a knuckle against the underside of his chin, easing her hold on him enough to shift as much as her weight would allow without her rocking to one side. In the end only a sliver of the seat was opened and James had to strain to keep his head on her shoulder, pulling back enough to look at her curiously. “.. Perhaps if you make yourself smaller you can fit there,” Lily laughed, watching his face screw up as he looked over her handiwork then rolled his eyes.

“How generous of you, Missus Potter, but it’s quite alright. You need to be more comfortable than I do.”

As if making his point and so she would quarrel no further, James shuffled over to the other side of the chair where Lily scooted then sat down on the floor with his head resting against her side. Lily’s heart swelled at how content he looked. Sweaty, tired, and smiling as she combed trails through his damp hair with her nails scratching lightly along his too-warm scalp. His absentminded, pleased hums filled the air contrasting to the echoing, creaky noises their new home made.

Lily had to admit it was a lovely house. A little old, but that was part of its charm. She adored the sheer space of it all especially considering it wouldn’t be the _two_ of them for very long. Soon there would be three and if their child was anything like her then he’d need plenty of space to grow. Perhaps she could squirrel away one of the smaller rooms for her own study and workplace, it’d have to be close to their son’s door in case he needed her. Although with how quick James was - they might collide now and again to answer his calls.

She remembered Fleamont telling her something about an enchanted bassinet but she’d rather not have her son floating around in anything that could be carted off. There would be enough of that when he had a broom of his own and took to the skies. “Mm…” Lily sighed. The air was warm, speaking of the mid-summer heights yet rain continued to pour from the skies in droves much to her displeasure. It’d make it much harder to start up a garden or take to the streets, exploring their new home.

Though with how big she’d gotten, it’d be hard for her to walk that long anyhow, she thought dismally.

“Ah..”

There would be another matter though, _guests_. She knew few people from her own circle would want to stay long but James had several friends who were like family to him and she would never turn away someone in need. Sirius’ wry and slightly bitter grin filled her mind. Their son would hopefully be born shortly after he was released from his latest stint in the gaol and she didn’t want to imagine the shouting match that might happen between him and James. Then there was Remus, the poor man could hardly find a job let alone a place to stay that wouldn’t question him long about his _disappearances_ two days out of the month.

Lily scoffed. What did it matter that he was a _werewolf_ of all things? He was one of the kindest men she’d ever known, mannerable and respectable despite his habit in allowing others to get away with things a bit too much. She glanced down at James, surprised to find him staring up at her from behind his dust-smeared spectacles.

“Lils, you’re a woman with a thousand faces,” he slipped his glasses off and rubbed them against a fairly cleaner part of his shirt. “Better if you use your words, eh?”

She scoffed, tweaking his nose a little. “Oh, _sod off_.” His laughter made her roll her eyes. “I’m doing my best.”

James didn’t seem upset in the slightest as he slipped his glasses on, twisting around to look up at her. “Feeling better today if you can tell me to _sod off_.”

“As opposed to being angry, sullen, dizzy and such..” She winced at the memory of how often she’d snapped at him several times before and the almost endless silences when one of their spats seemed to be the breaking point. Knowing it was all in her head didn’t make her feel any better, nor did the thought of it passing. Every rational thought only pushed her deeper into mourning a separation that wasn’t even happening and eventually she decided sleep was better to wakeful spirals.

Then when she opened her eyes, James would be right there trying to slip a mug of tea and something small for her to snack on before creeping out the room with a whispered kiss against her forehead.

Much quieter than he usually was, and so careful too. Lily resolved to be better every time she saw him off. Not a single accusation uttered when she barreled her way into his arms once her legs stopped feeling like gelatin long enough for her to waddle her way to wherever he’d sequestered off to in their flat to give her space.

“… I know I haven’t been the easiest to live with lately..”

“No worse than usual,” he interjected, taking her hand where it laid atop his head then bringing it down to press featherlight kisses along her fingers. “It’s fine, Lily..” Dirt gritted his skin but she couldn’t help holding them a little tighter, letting his strength seep into her own limp fingers.

“No, it’s just…” None of it felt fine to her at all. James didn’t deserve to be snapped at so often when he was only _trying_ and she could have been more agreeable. Times like this, she wished that Petunia was there. Her older sister always had a way of cutting through the damning fog of self-doubt, telling her what things were for how they’d been. At least when she wasn’t clouded by her own jealousy. Melancholy chafed her again and Lily worried her bottom lip between her teeth. “I know you’ve been… worried. With the baby, and moving..”

She glanced around the empty space, somehow feeling that it was too _big_ now. Shuffling closer to the arm rest, she felt his hold on her hand shift. His cheek pressed against her palm while he stared up at her, eyes wide and attentive. Lily swallowed, feeling as if she were put on the spot by one of their professors after dozing off during a lecture. “Remus… Sirius.. and your parents.. I just..” She sighed, trying to shake her head loose from all these rattling thoughts. Grasping at straws for the words, her tone took a frustrated airs, as she tried to channel her irritation into pouring her feelings into her words. “I’m _proud_ of you, James and.. once our little..”

Her gaze dipped down to her stomach, tongue wetting dry lips. It’d been some time since she thought of another name off the growing list for their little boy. She’d gone over several from members of James’ family to members of her own but it wasn’t enough. She wanted something that would be all his own. A name he could grow into, feel proud of, and know that he made it himself.

“Once our little.. _Liam_ , is born, I’m sure he will be as well..”

Peeking at James, Lily blew a raspberry at the incredulous look on his face, wondering where she might have misstepped. Then without missing a beat, he cocked his head to one side and cleared his throat. Warm, buttery sunbeams tinting his cheeks with a honey hue as he asked, “Are you taking input on kid names?”

Lily sighed dramatically, pulling her hand free then swatting at his shoulder. “ _You_ , James Potter, are so hard to please..” She narrowed her eyes when his gaze slipped to the right and he raised his shoulders in a half-hearted shrug. “Wh— _Liam_ is a good name!”

“It’s okay, Lily,” he said, pretending to placate her with a light pat to the back of her hand. “Not everyone can be perfect.”

Color rushed up her neck and pooled in her cheeks at the backhanded compliment. A groan grating the back of her throat at such _cheek_. Pinching his cheek, she gave him a light shake ignoring his tittering laughter. “ _Hush_ you, it was you who said I could name him. So you only have yourself to blame.”

She’d wanted his input from the beginning, insistent that they do this together, but James looked her square in the eyes and told her that she was the one carrying their child. Therefore, he’d be hers to name.

“Regretting that now,” he said around a growing smile, and Lily huffed. She wanted to lean down a bit more and kiss that infuriating grin from his face but her body began to rock a little too far and she grunted.

“Bollocks…”

She released her hold to right herself but she could see where his cheek had sunken slightly as if he were biting the inside of it. His eyes brightened despite the laughter he was holding back and she huffed. “Here,” he muttered, sitting up on his knees so he could lean in for her. His cheek offered and hair swept behind his ear as he waited and she tried to decide whether or not she wanted to kiss him at _all_ now.

The sunlight slanting through the opened windows caught on his ring. A simple band that glowed and if she squinted enough she could make out the beginnings of an engraving on the inside. Her own ring twisted on her finger with a few light nudges from her thumb and she smiled. This was her husband, the father of her soon to be born child. Liam or not, many spats or few, new house or old, Lily knew James would be there for through thick and thin.

She curled her fingers in James’ puckled collar, tugging him around to plant a kiss on his parted lips. She felt him go rigid under her. Surprise tensing every bit of that roguish facade until it cracked and melted away just as he melted against her, his lips catching on her bottom one then fitting again with a tip of his head. It was warm, light, and utterly perfect. A light stabbing pain like a thump against the inside of her stomach breaking it apart too soon. Air rushing into her lungs once she pulled away, gasping _ah_ , while pressing her hand to the now-tender spot on her lower belly.

James immediately got to his feet, the dazed look on his face replaced with a flash of panic and worry making his eyes wider. Those drooping corners scrunched as he looked her over, sweeping a hand through her bangs pushing them back from her forehead. “Are you alright?” He asked, hovering over her with flighty fingers unsure where to lay them to bring her the most comfort.

“ _Aha_ …” Lily dragged in a hissing breath, rubbing the tender spot. “Seems he didn’t want us getting too carried away,” she chuckled weakly. “Always in such a hurry, isn’t he?”

James blew out a relieved sigh, sinking down to one knee. His hand patting gently over her own. “ _Easy_ in there, little guy. Your mum has enough trouble without you kicking her all the time.”

Lily giggled, wincing at the effort even _that_ exerted. “Merlin knows if he’s anything like you, he’ll be running amuck..” She drew small circles over her stomach, faintly feeling the outline of them through her shirt’s shirred fabric. “Isn’t that right..”

She scrunched her nose thinking on her own words. Always in a hurry, like a little rabbit running out of time. She’d read a story like that once when she was a little girl. Or at least she’d doggedly asked her sister to read it to her.

A little white rabbit with watery, reddened eyes, worried and always saying there was little time.

“… Harry.”

James blinked then glanced up at her. “.. Huh..” Leaning in, he whispered to her stomach, “Be more like your mum, Hari..” A kiss brushed against the tender spot before he buried his nose there, his smile pressed against her blouse.

Lily rolled her eyes and laid her hand atop his head, letting her own fall back with a sigh. Eventually, she’d drift off to sleep dreaming of the day her boys would meet. Always running, always in a race against time - her precious James and Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, would you believe that in all of the years i've known about Harry Potter, this is the first time I've ever written a fanwork about the series! For those of you who don't know me, hello, I'm Lore and welcome to my mind. I won't mention a lot of the craziness that's been popping up lately but I want to say that I am excited to contribute to the fans of the Harry Potter world with this rewrite to soothe a lot of the wrinkles in my soul. Starting off with the love story between James and Lily as they go through the motions of pregnancy and later on, parenthood with a little tot!
> 
> I'm so excited for this because I want it to be relaxing as possible while still allowing for a bit of plot elements to come in. You may notice that there are some nods to the canon world but there are also things changed. I'm slowly-relearning the HP verse as I go along with this and I thank you for coming along with me on this journey. We'll have a few side-trips, maybe some pauses here and there, but ultimately - we're here for the ride.
> 
> Now then, I would like to give a big thanks to my friend teraflare for helping with this depiction of James! I would also like to thank my friend shiou for talking out a lot of this AU with me and enduring my rants for about five or six hours. Another thanks to my better half, Den, who I honestly don't know what I'd do without. 
> 
> You may hear their names pop up now and again but I appreciate everyone who indulges me and reads my work. 
> 
> Now then, on to the references!
> 
>  **Reference Notes**  
>  **1.** So, you may have noticed that there were references to a little white rabbit with red eyes. This was a nod to Alice in Wonderland, I'm a big fan of the old Disney movie and I have read the actual fairy tale and it still surprises me how vastly different it is in some ways.
> 
>  **2.** The Potters move to Godric's Hollow is a bit different than how it is depicted in the canon series. The mention of them once living in a village called Winterbourne is a nod to a real-life area in West Country, if I'm correct. I'm doing a lot of research for this fic so you may see notes dropped now and again.
> 
>  **3.** You may be wondering why James didn't just use his magic to apparate everything and such? That'll be touched upon later!
> 
>  **4.** Harry is referred to as 'Hari' in this fic series because that _is_ his name although there may be some people who refer to him as 'Harry' or misspell his name as such.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for taking the time to read my work and this little note. If you would like to check me out, you can find me on Twitter, Tumblr, Tapas, Instagram, and Pillowfort at **unlockthelore**.
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
